Tracking energy usage is increasingly important in many settings. For example, many regulations require that commercial buildings conform to certain energy efficiency requirements. In order to monitor compliance, energy usage must me measured in some way. Typical measurement techniques are based on dedicated hardware monitors, which can be expensive and complex.